


Gladly

by heatrock (thegreenery)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M, and a forked tongue, because why not, cursing, deceit has fangs, or vers idk what the 'official' term is, roman is a big boy, they're all switches, tiny bit of self-consciousness concerning body shape but it's shut down real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenery/pseuds/heatrock
Summary: Virgil stops by Roman's room to ask a question.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 315





	Gladly

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: NSFW, cursing, small bit of self-consciousness about one's body but it's shut down real quick, overstimulation

Virgil knocks on Roman’s door, the rapping of his fist on the wood rapid and tense. He takes a few short breaths and tries to calm his racing pulse, but finds himself only growing more nervous as the silence stretches on. Virgil shifts on his feet, blows the bangs out of his eyes, and stuffs his trembling hands in his hoodie pocket. Nothing. He frowns, pulling his fist from its cloth prison to knock again. He even tries calling out. 

“Yo, Princey! I, uh...I need to talk to you about...something.” 

No answer. If Virgil is honest, he’s starting to get a little worried. So he allows his fight reflex to take over and opens the door.

He freezes at the sight that awaits him.

Across the room, he can see Roman standing at his desk. Nothing wrong with that, but when you add the yellow gloves currently fisted in Roman’s jacket...the legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer...the quiet moans meant for two...then it gets a little weird. 

Roman turns at the sound of the door opening and Virgil couldn’t help the small noise that leaves his lips if he tried. Roman’s immaculate hair is mussed, his full lips red and kiss-swollen, and his cheeks have a heavy blush that only darkens the longer they stare at each other. So Virgil looks away from him - and away from the feelings roiling in his gut - and looks at Roman’s...partner. Deceit, in much the same state as Roman, looks awfully smug as he licks his lips and flattens a palm on Roman’s chest. 

“Hello, Virgil.” Deceit purrs, raising an eyebrow. “Are you alright? You appear...heated.”

Virgil watches in numb shock as Roman swallows and smiles, soft and hesitant. 

“Would you, er...care to join us, Virgil?”

What.

“I said...” Roman carefully extricates himself from Deceit’s hold and crosses his room to stand before Virgil, who is still frozen in shock. Roman lifts a hand to Virgil’s chin and gently tilts his face up until their eyes meet. Virgil’s breath catches in his chest at the longing, the desire that he sees in Roman’s eyes. “Would you care to join us?”

Roman’s breath fans across Virgil’s lips, sending a shiver down his spine. He would very much care to join them, but...there’s a part of him that wonders if maybe this is just a joke. A prank. A scheme thought up by Deceit to ridicule him. So Virgil steps back and hardens his gaze into some semblance of a glare. 

“If this is a trick, it’s not gonna work on me. I don’t fall for your shit anymore, snake face.”

Deceit has the decency to look offended. “Virgil, why - I would never!” He purses his lips in thought. “Well, alright, I would, but not with something like this.” Deceit slides off of his perch on Roman’s desk and crosses to stand beside Roman. Very close beside Roman. Virgil notes with a turn of his stomach how they subconsciously move closer to brush against one another. 

Roman nods. “Indeed, Surly-us Black. Dee tells the truth, for once.” Dee? “We - Deceit and I - have been...romantically involved for some time now.” Virgil’s eyes widen as he attempts to process that bombshell. Roman blunders on, blissfully unaware of the mental crisis Anxiety is currently battling. “And we have discussed our common...appreciation for you. If you feel the same, Virgil, we want you. Both of us.”

Deceit nods, eyes glimmering with amusement as he watches Virgil slowly process Roman’s words. “You are and always have been captivating, my dear.” My dear? “It is honestly a wonder that I have lasted this long without saying something.”

Oh. What does he say?

“I-I....” Virgil has, evidently, forgotten how to speak. So, he does the only other thing he can think of to illustrate his feelings and enthusiastic consent. Virgil lunges forward and grabs Roman’s face then pulls him forward and presses their lips together.

It’s awkward, at first. The both of them startled and floundering. Then, Virgil relaxes against Roman’s warmth and Roman wraps his arms around Virgil’s waist and Virgil tangles his fingers in Roman’s (surprisingly soft) hair, and they’re kissing. Their lips move in tandem, struggling to get closer, to finally taste one another and satisfy their cravings. Roman’s lips part just a little and Virgil follows suit, nearly melting when Roman slips his tongue into his mouth. And the taste of him...Virgil is quite certain that the cinnamon spice along his tongue will linger long after they part. 

And they do, eventually, part. Gasping for air and fluttering their eyes open like young, inexperienced teenage lovers. They grin at each other, at their flushed cheeks and the taste of each other on their tongues. Deceit clears his throat and the pair jump, startled away from the promises in each other’s eyes.

The snake raises an eyebrow - his smirk amused and more than a little fond - and spreads his arms wide. “Do I get a kiss as well? Or are the lips of our dear Virgil reserved for royalty?”

Virgil rolls his eyes with a huff and steps into Deceit’s arms. “Shut up.” 

Deceit chuckles as he pulls Virgil into his chest. He leans down and brushes their noses together. “Gladly.” Then, he kisses Virgil as well. 

This kiss is slower, softer, gentler. But just as electrifying. Virgil wraps his arms around Deceit’s neck and pulls him closer, ignoring the slight uptilt of the snake’s lips as he smirks against him. Virgil trails his fingertips along Deceit’s scaled neck and revels in the way the Side shudders around him. Deceit gasps, and Virgil takes the opportunity to lick inside of his mouth. He nearly groans at the taste of him, the sweetness that compliments the spice of Roman oh so well. Virgil kisses deeper, tilting his head to explore Deceit’s mouth fully with his tongue. Deceit allows this, welcomes it, stands trembling and open for Virgil. Eventually, Virgil pulls back. He kisses Deceit again - lightly, nothing more than a peck - and turns back to Roman, who watches with nothing short of lust in his wide-eyed and open-mouthed expression. 

Virgil snorts, rolling his eyes. “See something you like, Princey?”

“No.” Roman’s words have Virgil frowning, confused. “I see the two men I love.” Oh. Virgil takes a deep breath and wills himself not to burst into tears as Roman steps forward and takes both Dark sides into his arms. “Beautiful. The both of you.”

Virgil blushes and makes a noise of disgust, hiding his red face in Deceit’s chest. The others chuckle and pet his hair, and Virgil would be lying if he said it didn’t feel good to have their nails gently scratch his scalp. 

Deceit dips his head down and kisses Virgil’s head, light and soft. Then, his lips disappear and a quiet but unmistakable whine has Virgil lifting his face. 

Roman and Deceit are kissing again, the angle slightly off because of Virgil between them, but that doesn’t take away from the beauty of it in the slightest. Virgil watches, entranced, as Roman and Deceit’s lips move in sync, familiarity making their movements slow and lazy. Deceit bites down slightly on Roman’s lip and Virgil is moaning before he can catch himself.

The two break apart, glancing down at him with wide eyes and hungry expressions. 

Virgil stammers out an apology but Roman kisses the words out of his mouth before he can get very far. 

“Virgil,” Roman mutters as he pulls away, “Do not apologize for making such pretty sounds.”

“Indeed,” purrs Deceit next to Virgil’s ear, “I believe the both of us would love to hear more of them. Please?” Deceit plants a few light kisses on Virgil’s neck, moving his way up to his ear. Then, Virgil feels fangs on his earlobe and Deceit bites down on his ear and a loud groan escapes Virgil’s throat. Roman shudders, eyes slipping closed, and Virgil can feel Deceit’s heartbeat stutter from where he leans into his chest. 

Roman leans forward to kiss both of Virgil’s cheeks, then his forehead. “Beautiful. Astoundingly gorgeous.” Roman mutters against Virgil’s burning skin, the chill of his lips helping some to calm the flush that overtakes Virgil’s body.

Deceit releases Virgil’s ear with a flick of his forked tongue. “Agreed.”

Roman hums, stepping back a little. Virgil almost whines at the loss of him, but swallows his protests as he watches Roman close - and lock - his door. The prince turns back with a slow, sheepish grin. 

“I thought it best to prevent any...interruptions.” Virgil nods, again swallowing down any noises. 

Deceit hums and brushes Virgil’s bangs back from his face. “I do not want to rush you - either of you - but if it is amenable, I would absolutely adore to have my face between your legs, Virgil.”

Virgil hears a high-pitched, almost desperate whine and immediately buries his face back in Deceit’s chest when he realizes that it came from him. Gloves card through his hair as Deceit shushes him. 

“Darling,” Roman says, returning to his place at Virgil’s back. “It is perfectly alright if you don’t want to engage in sex with us - either or both - now or ever. We understand.”

“N-no,” Virgil murmurs, “That’s not it. I...I do.” And he does. “Just...caught me off guard, is all.” Virgil lifts his head to look up at Deceit through his bangs, which have fallen back over his face. “Please, Dee?” And oh, he’s definitely going to use that nickname again if it makes Deceit give him that look.

Deceit grins, and Virgil can’t remember the last time he saw him look this happy. “Of course, Virgil. Anything for you.” Somehow, Virgil knows he’s telling the truth. Deceit releases Virgil from his arms after kissing his forehead and gestures towards Roman’s bed. “Would you lay down for me, beloved?” Beloved.

Virgil rolls his eyes, the sass offset by a small, fond smile. “Of course, Dee,” He says, “Anything for you.” In a burst of confidence, he winks at the both of them as he steps backwards towards the bed. Virgil is completely unprepared for Roman rushing forward and tackling him into a hug, lifting him up by his legs and spinning him around.

Virgil laughs, loud and uninhibited. “Roman! You big oaf, put me down! What the hell?”

Roman only laughs and dances and twirls around the room with Virgil held captive over his shoulder. “I’m sorry, my dark prince, but I was overcome with joy! I had to have you in my arms. You are just...amazing.” Roman shifts so he can face Virgil while still holding him aloft. Virgil tries very hard not to think about how strong Roman is, or what he looks like under that jacket. “I have hidden my love for you for years and it is all resurfacing now. I want to dance with you for hours, I want to hear your laughter as it is music to my ears. I want to feel you, taste you, touch you like I have ached to. Virgil, darling, I want to love you as I have loved Dee, as he loves me.”

Virgil blinks back the tears that threaten to spill from his eyes. “You already confessed, Princey, you don’t have to do it again.”

Deceit snorts. “Get used to it. Once Roman confesses, he never really stops.” Virgil looks over to where Deceit watches the two of them. Or, pretends to not be watching them and instead ‘focuses’ on his gloves. Virgil sighs. 

“Well, just another thing to add to the list of reasons why you’re an idiot.” Virgil grins before Roman can get too upset. “Lucky for you, I’m attracted to stupidity.”

Roman brightens again and chuckles, planting a kiss on Virgil’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Virgil relishes the feeling of the words on his tongue. “Now, am I gonna get fucked or...?”

Roman blushes and laughs. “To the bed we go!”

Deceit snorts as he watches Roman carry Virgil to the bed. “Finally. I’ve been aching for some cock.”

Roman laughs. “Alright, alright, I get it! You both would rather have sex than listen to my romantic ramblings.”

Deceit scoffs, resting a hand on Roman’s arm. “Ro, you know that isn’t true. We adore your ramblings.”

Roman glances down at Deceit with a soft smile. “Really? You aren’t just saying that?”

“Of course not! Virgil, back me up here.”

Virgil freezes as they both look to him, still wrapped in Roman’s arms. “Uh...” He swallows, then clears his throat, then swallows again. “Ro...” Roman looks at him expectantly, and everything just falls out of his mouth at once. “You’reamazingandadorableandIlovewhenyouramblesopleaseneverstop.” Virgil really hopes that they understood all of that, because he is not saying it again. Although, he would, a million times over, if it would make Roman happy.

Luckily, they did understand, and smile at him with mixtures of love and relief. Roman kisses his nose with a grin.

“Thank you, love. I will make sure to ramble when it is appropriate.” He gives a knowing glance to Deceit - who only smirks - and lays Virgil down on his bed.

“So...what exactly are we gonna do?” Virgil asks, trying not to squirm under Roman and Deceit’s heavy gazes. 

Deceit smirks and walks to the other side of the bed. “Well...I am going to suck you off. Whether that happens before or after Roman fucks you is your choice, darling.” Deceit pauses when he sees how wide Virgil’s eyes have become. “Unless, of course, you would rather not. Enthusiastic consent only, my love.”

“Yea, yea, no. I know. I consent and everything it’s just....” Virgil takes a deep breath. “What if...I want you to do it during?”

Roman and Deceit both gasp a little, matching grins breaking out on their faces. 

“That sounds wonderful.” Roman says, breathless with excitement. “Would you be willing to ride me for that to happen?”

Virgil nods. “Yes, yea. Very much. Please?”

Roman chuckles, the deep rumble making Virgil and Deceit both shudder. “Beautiful. So eager.”

Virgil snorts. “Says the Side who practically threw me down onto his bed.”

Roman makes an affronted noise while Deceit barks a laugh, shrugging when Roman turns to him for help. 

“He’s right, Roman.”

“I know. That doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it.”

Virgil rolls his eyes and reaches up for Roman. “Shut up and kiss me, Princey?”

Roman grins, leaning down to rub his and Virgil’s noses together. “Gladly.”

Once again, Virgil melts into Roman’s kiss. The cinnamon spice returns to his tongue and he eagerly laps it up, licking into Roman’s mouth to taste him. Roman chuckles around him, kissing deeper and harder to satisfy his stormcloud. All too soon, Roman is pulling away, and Virgil would be disappointed if he isn’t immediately distracted by the sight on the other side of the bed.

Deceit had undressed - completely - while Roman and Virgil were kissing and now sits by Virgil’s feet entirely naked. Virgil shivers as his eyes travel down Deceit’s surprisingly toned, scaled body, where his - bare, ungloved, scaled - hand slowly and lazily pumps his own cock. Deceit moans, low and more of a purr than anything, and Virgil can almost see himself get harder through his pants and the bit of hoodie that covers his crotch. Roman hums at the sight of Deceit and is somehow able to tear his eyes away for long enough to take his own clothes off. Then, suddenly, Virgil has another - though just as beautiful - sight to behold. 

Roman is glowing, his body is well-toned - just like Deceit’s - though his skin is more tan and covered in dark freckles from adventuring in the Imagination. 

Looking at their muscles, something within Virgil says that he should feel self-conscious about his own body. But he reminds himself as they smile lovingly at him, as they move closer and are very visibly attracted to him, that it’s never been and never will be about physical appearance with them. They love Virgil, not Virgil’s body, and there’s no reason for him to be afraid. So he smiles, crooked and joyful, and unzips his hoodie.

Virgil shrugs off his hoodie expecting a chill along his bare arms, but Roman’s room is still pleasantly warm. He starts to pull up his T-shirt but Roman lays a hand on his and hums. 

“May we undress you, Virgil?” Virgil’s breath catches in his chest when he glances up to meet Roman’s eyes. He nods slowly, not looking away as Roman grins. “Thank you, dear.”

Virgil lets go of his shirt and allows Roman to wrap his arms around his waist. Roman shifts him forward some so he can sit behind Virgil on the bed and reposition Anxiety in his lap. Virgil groans under his breath as he sits down again; he can feel Roman’s cock - long and hard - against his ass through his skinny jeans. 

Deceit moves in front of Virgil and straddles his legs with a smirk. “How are you feeling, love?”

Virgil huffs a laugh. “Like I’m gonna cum in my pants if you don’t hurry up and get me naked.”

Roman snorts, which earns him a half-hearted glare from the snake. 

“I mean...” Virgil continues, “You two are already naked, and the sight of that is gonna be getting me off for weeks at least.” The blush that darkens Deceit’s right side fills Virgil with pride. He knows Roman is the same - wide eyed and flushed - when Creativity clears his throat and shifts underneath him. The movement grinds Roman’s cock harder against Virgil’s ass and both Sides moan, desperate and longing. 

Deceit rolls his eyes, seemingly recovered from the compliment, and leans forward to unzip Virgil’s jeans.

Lips - full and hot and wet with spit - make contact with Virgil’s neck and he moans as Roman begins to mark up his skin with small bites and bruises. Virgil’s jeans are slipped off and dropped to the floor with his hoodie and soon his shirt joins the pile. Deceit lays down on Virgil’s legs and presses slow kisses to his stomach, each small peck earning him a shudder and whimper from Virgil. Roman doesn’t let up on his attack on Virgil’s neck, instead making darker bruises in time with Deceit’s kisses. Virgil moans, already blissed out by the others’ kisses and harder than he’s ever been in his life.

And then. And then Deceit kisses his cock over his boxers and Virgil thinks he’ll explode.

“Fuck!” He moans, bucking his hips up against Deceit’s mouth instinctively and throwing his head back against Roman’s shoulder. Roman’s large, warm, calloused hands settle on Virgil’s hips and press them down against his own lap to hold him steady, the movement grinding them against each other and setting off another round of groaning. Deceit chuckles lowly and rolls his eyes. 

“Desperate boys of mine.” Deceit says, clicking his tongue. “Patience, dears. You’ll have each other soon.”

Roman rests his forehead on Virgil’s neck and closes his eyes. “Please?” 

And fuck, what that tone of voice does to Virgil. He finds himself answering before he knows what he’s going to say. 

“Soon, baby, soon. Just let Dee get me ready, ok?” Roman’s answering whine lets Virgil know that he said something right.

Deceit raises an eyebrow up at Virgil, who shrugs. Deceit shrugs back and leans back down to swipe his tongue over the cloth outline of Virgil’s cock.

Caught off guard, Virgil bucks his hips again. This time, he’s held back by Roman’s hands. Which definitely doesn’t plant images of possible future exploits in his mind, no, sir. Words escape Virgil’s mouth as he tries his best to maintain eye contact with Deceit. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Dee, Dee please, fuck! Holy shit, so good already. Can’t wait to have your mouth on my cock. Fuck!”

Deceit moans softly at the praise and pulls back just enough to tug Virgil’s boxers off.

His cock bounces against his stomach, smearing pre-come across his skin. Virgil’s body shakes with the effort of not grinding back against Roman, the feeling of his thick, long cock against his bare ass almost enough to have him truly beg. Almost.

Deceit’s mouth returns, hot and wet as he wraps his lips around the head of Virgil’s cock, and Virgil groans curses and praise as the snake’s forked tongue licks around his shaft. Then Roman starts to speak.

“So gorgeous, darling.” Roman purrs, low and soothing in Virgil’s ear. “Beautiful. Just look at you, all of you on display for us. Fuck, I can’t wait to be inside of you, Virgil.”

If asked, Virgil will never admit how he whines at the praise, the words curling the heat in his gut and stripping away his inhibitions.

Then, Deceit’s fangs graze his sensitive, aching cock and he almost cums right then and there. He’s only able to hold himself back by the promise of more. He doesn’t understand how anything can get better than this, being held so closely and loved so dearly by the men he loves most.

Suddenly, Deceit’s mouth releases Virgil with a soft, wet pop and the snake pulls back, licking his lips. Virgil shudders at the sight.

“Deliciousss.” Deceit hisses, mismatched eyes flashing with lust. “You taste so good, darling.”

Virgil whimpers, too blissed out to worry about shame. “Why did you stop, then?”

Deceit chuckles and trails his scaled knuckles up the inside of one of Virgil’s thighs. “If you want to ride Roman, dear, you’ll have to be stretched. And I have to admit, I don’t think just fingers will do the job.” 

“Wh-?” Virgil cuts himself off as he watches Deceit lick his lips again. Slowly. Hungrily. Fuck. “Please? Please, fuck, Dee. Eat me out, please?” Virgil begs, desperate and heated. Deceit only chuckles again.

“Lift him, Roman. I need a good angle.”

Roman does as he is told, wrapping his thick fingers around Virgil’s thighs and lifting him up. Deceit leans forward and spreads Virgil’s legs more, exposing his puckered hole. The snake’s tongue lolls out of his mouth as he lowers his mouth to Virgil’s skin, but a shaky hand on his scaled cheek stops him before he can make contact. 

“Dee-“ Virgil whimpers, eyes half-lidded and face flushed. “I-I dunno how much longer I can last.” 

Deceit hums, a small, fond smile curling his lips. “That’s alright, darling. If you would like to stop, we can.”

“N-no! No. I mean...” Virgil sighs and shuts his eyes tightly against his embarrassment. “I want to keep going, even after I cum. I just...wanted to warn you. I...I like overstimulation.” The last confession is quiet, almost a whisper. Deceit grins and kisses one of Virgil’s ass cheeks. 

“Wonderful. Thank you for telling us, Virgil.”

Roman hums his agreement and kisses the shell of Virgil’s ear. “Indeed. You are not alone in that desire. I, too, enjoy being overstimulated.”

Deceit winks. “He certainly does, I can attest to that.”

Virgil takes a breath, then nods. “Ok, you can keep going. Thank you for...for listening to me.”

Deceit sits up and gently presses his lips to Virgil’s forehead. “Of course, my love. We will always listen to you.”

Roman nods. “Always.”

Virgil grins, wide and happy. The warmth in his chest isn’t just from lust anymore. Soft, gentle waves of love are there, too. “I love you two.”

Roman makes a happy sound and nuzzles his face against Virgil’s cheek. “I love you too, Virgil. So much.”

Deceit seems almost shocked for a moment before he grins wide enough to match Virgil. “I love you as well, my dear.”

Virgil sighs, soft and contented, then snorts. “Now, are you gonna eat me out, or what?”

Deceit rolls his eyes - still grinning - and kneels back down until his hot breath warms Virgil’s bare ass. “Gladly.”

Deceit flicks his tongue across Virgil’s hole, a sensation that has Virgil throwing his head back into Roman’s shoulder and groaning. Roman chuckles and presses kisses to Virgil’s bared neck while his hands still hold Virgil up for Deceit. 

“Relax, darling.” Roman murmurs against Virgil’s neck. “Just let go.” So Virgil does. He relaxes completely against Roman, letting out the tension in his muscles he didn’t know he had been holding. Deceit takes this opportunity to slip his tongue fully into Virgil’s hole, the two separate, sharp forks of his tongue rubbing against his tight walls.

Virgil’s back arches as Deceit’s tongue finally breaches him and he groans again, higher-pitched and more of a cry. “Fuck! Dee-”

Deceit pushes forward until his lips press against Virgil’s skin and his tongue reaches deep inside of him, stretching him. Deceit flicks his tongue, prodding Virgil’s walls until there. Virgil nearly screams and Deceit smiles against him, continuing to assault his prostate with his tongue. 

“Fu-AH-fuck, Dee, Ro, I’m so close. Your mouths - yes! - feel so fucking good.” Roman bites and sucks at Virgil’s neck, coincidentally timing a large bite with a hard thrust of Deceit’s tongue. With screams of Deceit’s and Roman’s names, Virgil tips over the edge. Hot cum paints his stomach and chest as he releases, shuddering in Roman’s hold. He whimpers and whines as Deceit continues to stretch him through his orgasm, slipping in a chilled, scaled finger, then two along with his tongue. Roman releases Virgil’s neck to praise him, murmuring sweet words into his ear. 

“So beautiful, Virgil. Your screams sounded like music. You are so gorgeous when you cum, darling, I cannot wait to see you reach the height of pleasure again. I bet your walls will close around my cock so nicely, my love, that the pressure of you alone will bring me to climax myself.”

Virgil shakes, overcome with pleasure and emotion. Tears pool in his eyes and slip down his cheeks as he gasps for air. “R-Roman...”

Roman kisses down Virgil’s shoulder and hums. “Yes, love? What is it?”

Virgil whines with each thrust of Deceit’s tongue and fingers, his eyes shut tight against the waves of heat. “I-I...I think I’m ready for you now.”

Roman sucks in a breath and glances down to Deceit. “Well, darling? Is he ready?”

Deceit pulls out of Virgil with a wet sound, the absence of his tongue and fingers leaving Virgil feeling empty. Deceit wipes spittle from his chin with the back of his wrist and grins. “I think so, my love. Are you?”

Roman takes a deep breath and leans down to kiss Virgil’s cheek softly. He nuzzles his nose against Virgil’s cheek, then his jaw. “I am. Oh, Virgil, you are a beauty.”

Virgil snorts, body weak and limp in Roman’s arms. “Same to you, Princey. But enough sappy shit, I really want you inside me.”

Roman grins. “Your wish is my command.”

Deceit snaps his fingers and conjures a bottle of lube then pours some onto his hand. He kneels between Roman’s legs and leans forward until he can kiss him over Virgil’s head. Deceit wraps his lubed-up palm around Roman’s cock and strokes him to make sure he is at full hardness, then gently guides the head of his cock to Virgil’s stretched hole. Deceit pulls back from the kiss as Roman and Virgil groan in unison at the small amount of contact.

Deceit wraps his still-slick hand around his own cock and jerks himself off as he watches and purrs, “Go ahead, Ro. Wreck him.”

And wreck him Ro does. Roman thrusts deep inside Virgil, his thick cock stretching him even more and making him feel full to bursting. Virgil and Roman both moan, their breaths melding as they kiss, sloppy and heated. Roman lifts Virgil from his lap until only the head of his cock is inside of him, then snaps his hips up with a loud groan. Virgil cries out, his eyes rolling back in his head with the force of his pleasure. Deceit releases his own cock - despite the ache this brings - and crawls forward until his lips are close to Virgil’s still-recovering dick.

Deceit licks up the shaft, drinking in the stuttering moans from above. He wraps his lips around Virgil’s cock and suckles at the dripping head, moaning at the taste of him. Virgil cries out again, his body shuddering with heat. 

Roman thrusts into Virgil again, pushing Virgil’s cock deep into Deceit’s throat. Deceit relaxes his throat and takes Virgil as deep as he will go, still swirling his forked tongue along his length. Roman pulls out and snaps inside again, starting a hard, quick pace that has his lovers moaning. 

All three are in ecstasy, each pleasuring the other with their moans and movements and heat. Most of all, they are brought to their breaking point by the knowledge that they are making their lovers feel good, that they can provide for the others what is given to them. They chase their orgasms together, all moaning in time with Roman’s steady thrusts.

And then, it happens. Deceit tips first, rutting against Roman’s bedsheets and shuddering with electric heat. He groans around Virgil’s cock, the stimulation bringing Virgil to completion once more just as he reaches full hardness again. He spills inside Deceit’s throat with a scream, his voice hoarse after moaning and screaming during his first orgasm of the night. 

Deceit swallows his release, moaning at the taste as his own orgasm ebbs. Roman cums last, snapping his hips up and holding in place as Virgil clenches tight around his cock. Roman releases deep inside Virgil, his fingers forming half-moons where his nails dig into his hips. Roman roars, biting down on Virgil’s shoulder. They lay together, riding out their highs as one until all three of them are shuddering and limp.

Deceit pulls off of Virgil’s cock with a lazy grin and rolls onto his back. “Well,” he says, his voice raspy and fucked-out. “That was something.”

Roman pants heavily, sweat dripping down his face and neck. “Indeed. I think it is safe to say that this was the best sex I have ever had.”

Deceit nods, closing his eyes as he sighs. “I as well. Virgil?”

There isn’t an immediate response, so the others glance at the limp Side still impaled on Roman’s now-soft cock. Virgil’s eyes are closed, and his face is entirely relaxed. He slowly blinks his eyes open and smiles, soft and tired. “I love you,” he murmurs, glancing between them. “So much.”

Deceit and Roman smile, wide and joyful. Roman lifts Virgil off of his cock with a small groan and shifts him onto his left, then raises his right arm. Deceit gets the memo and crawls into Roman’s lap beside Virgil, humming when Roman wraps his arms around them both and holds them close. 

“I love you too, Virgil.” Deceit purrs, resting his chin on Virgil’s sweat-damp hair.

Roman nods, kissing both of his loves’ foreheads with the utmost gentleness. “And I. I love the both of you with my whole heart.”

Virgil hums, his mind blessedly blank of all but his two loves. He closes his eyes, fully intending to fall asleep. Unfortunately, Deceit reminds them of their current state and suggests a bath. The others agree, and what was meant to be a short soak in Roman’s larger-than-average tub becomes a round two. Then a round three. They skip dinner, instead spending the time rehydrating and actually cleaning themselves up. That night, they lay together in Roman’s bed, whispering declarations of their love that never become any less meaningful no matter how many times they say it. After all of this, when the trio is on the brink of sleep, Roman remembers something. 

“Hey, V?”

“Yea, Ro?”

“What were you coming to tell me earlier?”

There’s a pause while Virgil’s sleep and lust-addled brain struggles to remember, then he barks a laugh that grates on his sore vocal chords. His loves glance at each other with amusement, then worry as the laughter continues. 

“Virgil? Love, what was it?” Deceit murmurs, brushing Virgil’s bangs back. 

Virgil sighs, grinning. “I was gonna ask what that noise was last night. Y’know, the loud-ass thumping sound around midnight?” Deceit and Roman look at each other with wide eyes. Had they really been that loud? “And I still wanna know what it was. But now...I have another question.” Virgil sits up and turns to face his loves with a mischievous glint in his eye. “Can I join in?”

Deceit and Roman share another glance, then laugh. They speak in unison; “Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed this one. It's probably my longest standalone NSFW piece, and also probably my favorite. As always, thank you to everyone on Discord who supported me through this and reacted to it! I love all of you!!
> 
> WE REACHED 10K TOTAL HITS!! I cannot thank you all enough. In celebration, I'll be making a Tumblr! It's taking me a while to get everything set up, but I'll let you all know as soon as I do! Thank you for your support and leave feedback in the comments, cowards!! Love you!!! <3
> 
> I have a Discord!! Come talk about fics and hang out with me and my friends! https://discord.gg/zc3Kne6


End file.
